Swan Lake, The Swan Prince
by Lil' Dark
Summary: Not Disney's 'Swan Lake'. But a love that has been destroyed. Yugi Muto helps to restore the Fairytale Love, after he gets a Spirit visiting him. It's Atemu/Yami. It's rated M for a reason.
1. The Spirit

Hello!!! I know, I know, no need to scold at me!!! I know I have to finish Iggligliot first and then need to start on a new story, but I had this in mind. It are going to be short chapters, most of the time not more then 1500 words or so. But because it's the first chapter: it are more words because of what I've written above. It really depends on how I feel like. Anyway, it does mean a quicker update, I hope.

I'm still working on Iggligliot, but I don't know how to describe Yugi's death yet. Not fully that is. It's almost finished and you can see it updated later on this week. First I want to present my other story: Swan Lake. No, not the Disney Swan Lake, in which I still believe that the Prince is a horrible romanticus and he has no feeling in the whole story and she, the princess, is a total disaster. (I did like the idea for the story of undying love).

Anyway, I like swans as well, especially black swans. And after I read a short story on FF, that was named Swan Lake as well, but had Yami/Jonouchi in it, I wanted to write another story with Swans. Hence, Swan Lake, because of lack for a better title that has to do with Swans.

Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy my new story. Please don't flame me and I hope this is going to be a succes. (sigh)  
(Deep breath)

Enjoy!!

**

* * *

Swan Lake, The Swan Prince.  
**Not Disney's 'Swan Lake'. But a love that has been destroyed. Yugi Muto helps to restore the Fairytal Love, after he gets a Spirit visiting him.

--

**Chapter 1,  
The Spirit**

A young man, 18 and very handsome, sighed softly. The library he was in, was quiet. Nobody dared to speak, nobody dared to even look at one another. But he saw them, once outside, sighing relieved and screaming. Because they could talk again, they were allowed to; now they were outside again.

Amethyst eyes looked at the many books which were calmly standing and the young man touched them. A smile played on his face, a face that was surrounded by blond bangs. A face that was cute, but had something wise as well. Suddenly, his amethyst eyes fell onto a pitch-black book, bundled in real leather. Carefully he picked the notebook from out of the other books, getting it out from it's hiding place. Another smile played on his sweet face as soft hands turned the book to get a better look at it. He opened it and gasped, the words were handwritten… This couldn't be, they lived in the 21st Century, books weren't handwritten anymore. The young man was about to return the book at the lady of the library, until he read the first few words.

_My love. It hasn't been that long ago since I held you in my arms. You were my undying love and I wished I had been able to tell you this. Now, we are ripped from one another, but to keep your memory mine… My love, please hear my promise: I will see you again._

Amethyst eyes widened as he walked over to the lady of the library. He waited in line, still looking at the first few words. Still admireing the smooth handwriting and the soft gentle touches of the pencil.

"Next?", the lady asked, whispering her word. The young man looked up, snapped out of his musings and he laid the notebook down on the counter.

"I would like to have this one", he said, also whispering. The lady looked at him.

"Yugi, right? This is a book I have never seen before and I remember every book there is in this library. I know all books in _my_ library. Don't pull jokes with me young man. Take your book with you and go home", the lady said. Yugi stared at her and then grabbed the notebook, before she would change her mind, and walked away.

He never saw her eyes turn back to their normal colour.

--

"Grandfather? I'm home!!", Yugi called out as he entered the shop, followed by the shining sun and a warm summerbreeze. An elder looked up with a pleasant smile on his face. Yugi hugged his grandfather as he lay the notebook down on the counter.

"It's good to see you home, child", the elder said. Yugi pouted and let go of his grandfather with a small blush on his face.

"I'm not a child", Yugi said, but the elder chuckled as he looked at the book Yugi brought back home. Solomon Muto was glad that his grandchild was spending more time in the library than behind his laptop. Books were more important, they extended the need to fantasize about everything.

"I got it from the library, but Nana-sama said that she had never ordered this book. Look, it's handwritten", Yugi said and his grandfather opened the first page of the book. The page was empty. His grandfather looked at Yugi who stared at the first page with wide, amethyst eyes. Solomon ruffled his grandchild through his spikey hair, which was black and tipped in an amethyst colour. Just like his beautiful eyes.

"There was something written there! I swear it grandpa!", Yugi said, taking the book from his grandfather as he stared at the first page. He skipped through the pages, but he found nothing. No ink, no words, no nothing.

"I think you need some rest, Yugi", Solomon said softly. Yugi looked at his grandfather and sighed deep. He smiled a little bit and rubbed his head.

"Maybe I was dreaming", Yugi said as he walked up the staircase. Solomon shook his head as Yugi left the shop he was running. Solomon sighed, but then looked up as a small breeze passed him. For a minute old, purple eyes opened wide, but then it was gone. Solomon shook his head, this couldn't be true. He just did not see a mini-swan flying up the staircase after his grandson. Nope, absolutly not.

--

At night, Yugi wasn't sleeping. All day long he had flipped through the pages of the book he found at the library, but so far, he hadn't found anything. He had eventually gone crazy, he wanted to know what the story was about. He wanted to know if everything would end happily ever after, because the first few lines he had read from the book were still troubling him. Softly Yugi sighed and turned to his side and looking at his desk, where the notebook lay.

A ghostly hand lay upon the black, leatherbound book. Attatched to that hand were fingers and an arm. Yugi traced the arm with his wide, amethyst eyes, following the clothes wrinkles to a lithe body dressed in royal robes. But Yugi could only stare at the man who stood in his room. It was as if the man was glowing, but then again, Yugi could look right through him as well.

Yugi screamed, drawing attention upon himself. Fierce, rose-red eyes looked at him, staring at him with a sad expression. A curious one as well and a dreamy smile on his tanned face. The man's hair was like Yugi's: blond bangs framing the man's face, but they also shot up his raven-black hair that was lined with the same colour of his eyes. Yugi stopped screaming as the man looked away from him, softly stroking the leatherbound book, still with that dreamy smile on his tanned face.

"What are you doing?", Yugi asked, raising up from his bed and walking over to his desk. He saw the book being stroked and the man had such a sweet and loving smile on the tanned man's face, that Yugi couldn't grab the book from his desk and hide away under his blankets.

"_You set me free from the book. You must have a True Heart_", the man said, once again looking at Yugi. Yugi stared into those rose-red eyes and he could see the passion for life in them. Those eyes were an open window to read this man's emotions, to read this man's soul.

"Set- Set you free? How is that possible? You weren't here yet before I wanted to go to sleep. Before I had the book in my hands or even when I had the book in my hands. I just see you now and what are you?? A ghost?", Yugi asked. The tanned man looked at Yugi and stroked the book again, as if it was the softest cheek he was touching. Yugi blushed at his insane thoughts, but the man had never heard them. Yugi watched at how the man walked passed by him and sat down on his bed.

"_My name is Atemu and I'm a lost Soul. You freed my Soul with your True Heart. That's also why you found that book, wherever you might have found it_", the man said softly. Yugi sat down beside him, the notebook in his hands.

"You want to tell me that you were locked up in this book?", Yugi asked softly. Atemu nodded and pity took over Yugi's emotions. Softly he laid a hand on Atemu's shoulder and he was surprised to find out that he could actually _touch_ him. Atemu looked at him and Yugi could tell he was was almost crying. Yugi gave him the notebook and Atemu smiled at it.

"_A long time ago, I was the Prince of Latarna. It was a small land, the borders running across dead land. My castle was made of white stones and red roofs. The windows were large and colourful, as were the gardens near the lake. I loved hunting, the thrill was everything because it made me feel alive. One time, I couldn't bare to shoot a swan, a black one with a crimson spot on it's forehead. The swan had been so close-by that I could've killed it easily, but there was something about him that made my inner struggle with my Soul_", Atemu said softly, as if he was speaking to no one. But Yugi heard him and smiled.

"You wanted to write your story down, didn't you? You wanted to see your lover again", Yugi whispered.

"_Yes. My lover… the sweetest man in the whole world. The most handsome beauty ever seen. His name was Yami, and it fit him well. Knowing he was a Black Swan_", Atemu said and smiled at the shining stars.

--

* * *

The End!! No, I'm kidding. Just wanted to make sure you guys made it through the first chapter!! Good luck with chapter 2!!


	2. The Dream

Hello!! I'm back with chapter 2. Glad you are reading and it's the shortest chapter I guess I've ever written before. Anyway, I don't care. I hope you all have fun and won't sue me for this. I forgot to mention in the first chapter:

I don't own Yugioh!  
This contains Yaoi, as if that wasn't clear yet.

**Something else**: I got a review from Jisa, so I want to thank her for that. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to her, because she has always reviewed to my stories. Thank you very much.

Enjoy chapter 2.

**

* * *

****The Dream**

--

_Hooves drummed onto the path that was made through the forest. There were more hoove-prints onto the pathway, but the white stallion gallopped over the prints as his rider made him do it. The white horse chased the birds through the forest. His rider was calm as he lay an arrow onto his bow, ready to fire and kill. Rose-red eyes focused on the bird as suddenly a black bird flew passed by. The Prince's gaze was torn from the other, smaller birds as he stared after the black swan._

"_My Prince! Please, stop!!", someone called out. The Prince indeed stopped as he stared at the black swan in front of him. The swan had turned back to him, as if protected the other birds from being shooten. Atemu had his bow still ready, but lowered it. He couldn't shoot this beauty, for the swan was indeed a beautiful bird. It's black feathers were neat and as they should be. The long neck was gracefully raisen and the swan looked at the Prince with crimson eyes._

"_Shoot it my Prince!", another called behind Atemu, but the Prince shook his head. He couldn't shoot, it was so beautiful. Rose-red eyes softened, but when the swan flew away suddenly, Atemu chased it. He made his white horse follow the black swan through the trees and through whatever lay on the forest floor. Atemu heard branches snap as he had his rose-red eyes focused on the black swan. He heard his soldiers calling out for him, but his white stallion had always been faster than their horses. _

_They rode into the lake, before Atemu made his horse stop before it would drawn. He stroked the wet neck of the beautiful stallion as he dismounted and stepped into the water. _

"_Thank you", he whispered in the stallion's ear, before the horse went to drink and he went to see the swan sitting in the middle of the lake. It was getting darker, the sun was setting. Atemu walked further into the lake, until thigh high as he tried to reach the swan. The swan stayed where it was and suddenly half flew and half swam towards the edge of the lake, where it stayed this time. Atemu turned around and walked back carefully towards the black swan. He walked up onto the dry land and watched the swan circle around in the last lights of the sun._

_His men had not found him yet near the lake, but Atemu didn't care. He was captivated by the black swan as he fed it bread. With pity he looked at the bird as the black swan looked up at the star-lit sky. It bend it's head in misery as suddenly white light engulfed the swan. Atemu screamed for help as he ran back into the water, his pants were still wet after all. But he never caught the black swan. In his arms lay a young male, someone just like him and different at the same time. _

_Atemu looked over the young man as he walked back to the shore. He stroked the pale skin that was a soft cheek. He looked at closed eyes with long eyelashes. He traced a thumb over smooth lips and he stroked the tri-coloured hair and touched the jewel that hung in front of the young man's forehead. Within him enlightened a fire when crimson eyes looked at him with passion and full of life. _

"_No!", the young man called out as he ripped himself from Atemu's embracement. The young man, clad in black leather, just like Atemu, stared at the young Prince. _

"_Are you okay?", Atemu asked softly, staring in those beautiful eyes as he then looked around for the black swan. _

"_I'll be fine! You must go!! If he finds you he'll kill you! Go, now!", the young man called out and pushed Atemu towards his white horse. _

"_Where's the swan? Will you be okay?? Come with me", Atemu said as he turned around and grabbed the young man's feathersoft hands. The man looked at him._

"_I'm the swan!! I'm the cursed one that is trying to safe your life!! Please, leave!!", the young man called out. _

"_SWAN!!!", another voice boomed from far across the lake. The young man looked across the lake, anger replacing the worry he had for Atemu. Softly he pushed Atemu again, but Atemu wouldn't budge._

"_Come with me?", he asked, worried for the beauty in front of him. _

"_I'll be fine, he won't hurt me", the young man said. _

"_Please, give me your name.. I'm Atemu", the Prince said, falling hard for the desperate young one in front of him. Crimson eyes looked up at him and Atemu knew he hadn't hit the bottom yet. _

"_Yami", he whispered softly. Atemu gave Yami a soft kiss on his cheek and then finally left. The other voice boomed over the lake again, but Atemu rode away with guilt in his heart that ached like a thousand knifes._

--

Yugi screamed as he sat up straight in bed. He was panting as daylight shone upon his lithe form in bed. He was entangled in his sheets as he looked around. His heart was aching and so were his lungs which tried to get enough air inside of him. His grandfather came in and stared at his grandchild.

"I could hear you downstairs. Like last night… Are you having nightmares, Yugi?", Solomon asked. Yugi stared at him, dream forgotten.

"I- I don't remember. I know I had pain… I just don't remember", Yugi murmured as his grandfather looked at him.

"Well then. Take a shower to calm down and come have breakfast after that, yes?", Solomon asked and Yugi nodded. His grandfather left again and Yugi showered slowly. Very slowly he undressed, his body aching from whatever dream he had had. Luckily the shower made the small aches go away and fully awoken he sat down at the diningtable to start his breakfast. He ate quickly as he would go and meet up with his friends in Ryou's little restaurant.

One time more he went up to his room and picked up the notebook from his desk. Together with a sketchbook and pencils and other drawing-utensils, Yugi made it out of the door with a goodbye to his grandfather.

--

* * *

Yugi's purpose in this story will quickly been told. I just need to write further. Thank you for reading!


	3. The Drawing

Hello!! I'm back with chapter 3. And it are more than 1500 words, with my chatting added to it. haha XD

I want to thank Jisa for reviewing for the last chapter as well. She was, once again, the only one so I will dedicate this chapter to her you very much for reviewing, Jisa.

I hope you enjoy chapter 3

**Chapter 3,  
The Drawing**

--

Yugi entered the small restaurant from the back and was hugged instantly when he was inside. An albino with chocolate brown eyes looked at him, smiling broadly. Yugi hugged him back after he saw who had been hugging him and after that placed his backpack on the floor.

"I'm so glad you're here! You have to help me a little bit", Ryou said and Yugi walked after him into the kitchen. Another albino stood there, but not one as sweet as Ryou. Ryou was small, like Yugi, and skinny. Even though he had a restaurant for his own. Yugi knew Ryou already for a long time and so did he knew Bakura, Ryou's boyfriend. Redbrown eyes looked at Yugi, before the somewhat scarrier man handed him a knife to slice the bread. Ryou was making some sort of soup, which he was very good at, while Bakura was turning the small slices of fish; which were later on ment for the bread.

"I'm glad I had a small breakfast. This is good to feed a whole household!", Yugi said, laughing a little bit. Ryou looked at him, smiling at him with a slight smirk.

"I have to feed Jonouchi. He is a whole household", the sweeter albino said and the three in the kitchen laughed some more. When there was a knock on the door, Yugi laid away the knife and went to open it up. Jonouchi and Seto stood there and Yugi was surprised to see the brunette and CEO of Kaiba Corporation standing next to his blond friend. And Seto's boyfriend. Normally, Seto was way too caught up in his work to even think about eating, but now, as Yugi stared into ice-blue eyes, Yugi was happy that Jonouchi had convinced Seto that eating was a good thing.

"Welcome!! Welcome! Come in, it's cool inside", Ryou called to them from the kitchen where he was still making soup. Yugi catched Jonouchi licking his lips at the great smell and not very much later, they were all seated. Ryou and Bakura, Seto and Jonouchi, Malik and Marik and Yugi, who was drawing a pair of crimson coloured eyes in a sweet, pale face. Malik went over to where Yugi sat and adored the master piece that Yugi was drawing.

"He's pretty. A lover?", Malik asked suddenly, almost giving Yugi a scare. Yugi scolded at Malik for a minute as the Egyptian with sandblond hair laughed. His more evil-form, also known as lover, came over to rescue his Malik-chan, would that be needed. Yugi sighed deeply as everyone came over too, just to see his drawing.

"I think it's Yugi's new lover", Jonouchi said and Malik agreed. Yugi shook his head.

"No. I had a dream this morning, but I had forgotten about it. Just now, very suddenly I remembered a face with these crimson eyes and I had to draw it, so I wouldn't forget again", Yugi said and he looked at his best friends.

"Well, he sure is interesting", Ryou said, laying hands on Yugi's shoulders to get a better and closer look. He admired the drawing and he again thought that, what he did with cooking; Yugi did with drawing. Making masterpieces, just like magic. Then suddenly, Bakura looked at the time and started to clean up. The rest of the gang helped and Yugi too, after he made sure his drawing was safe. They laughed, had a soap-battle and eventually everything was clean. Except for them.

--

It was already in the afternoon when Yugi walked back home and Yugi was memorizing the midday he had spent with his friends. Yugi was glad he had been able to chat with his friends again, before they all would leave Domino City. Off course, Ryou and Bakura stayed, their house above the restaurant, but Malik and Marik were going back to Egypt to meet back with Isis, Malik's older sister and with Richid, Malik's adopted brother and guardian.

Yugi was glad he had been able to say goodbye to them. Seto and Jonouchi would be gone for holiday and work to Europe and Yugi was also happy he had been able to say goodbye to them. Even though he hated goodbye's. For him they always sounded so, eternal.

"_Look. Swans_", Atemu's voice suddenly said in Yugi's ear and the young man gasped loudly, his heart skipping two beats. Atemu, who was scolded at by Yugi, had no attention for Yugi or someone else, but the swan's he saw in the lake. They were all white, but so beautiful and graceful too. Atemu dribbled over to the swans, while Yugi could only follow the Spirit down the small hill and to the lake. Atemu had knelt down and Yugi's eyes widened when the swans swam over to Atemu's outstretched hand.

"They can see you", Yugi whispered, trying not to be heard by someone else. Atemu looked at him and Yugi knelt down too. He carefully opened his backpack and got out the leftover bread he had taken with him from Ryou's restaurant. He was sure that Ryou wouldn't mind him feeding the swans some bread.

"_They are all so beautiful. Thank you for feeding them_", Atemu whispered softly as he kept staring at the swans. Yugi laid a hand on his shoulder, not caring about other people anymore. He rubbed Atemu's back as the swans made sure the bread was eaten.

"I wish I could do something for you", Yugi said softly. Atemu looked at him and Yugi could see the Prince was trying not to cry.

"_You already did. I've seen the drawing you made at your friend's kitchen. I at first wasn't sure if I would be able to look, but you drew Yami so precisely, so like himself that I had to look. It was as if you had seen Yami before and I felt my love for him being enlightened again. Can you draw him again_?", Atemu asked softly. Yugi nodded and got out his sketchbook with his drawing-stuff.

"_As a swan_?", was Atemu's next question as Yugi settled himself in a comfortable position. Yugi looked at Atemu and frowned a little bit.

"I haven't really drawn swans often, but with these beauty's as my example… I guess I can try", Yugi said and he saw Atemu smile at him. The Spirit came to sit next to him, sometimes giving hints as to what Yami looked like.

"_The crimson spot on his forehead was the jewel he wore. He had somewhat large, crimson eyes as a swan. But those eyes were full of life, full of passion and love. His feathers were pitchblack and he had a red beak. Bloodred of colour. His eyes would colour that way too, would he be angry. I've only seen him angry once, or twice. When he talked to Naï_", Atemu told Yugi, while the young man drew on. For a minute, Yugi looked at Atemu with a questioning face and Atemu looked away over the lake. The sun shone beautifully in it and the swans were enjoying the water, while some sat around Yugi and Atemu. Atemu sighed before he gave Yugi an answer.

"_Naï was a harsh man, a sorcerer, who loved Yami. In fact, he would've done everything for Yami. Just, Yami couldn't love him back. Sure, when I saw Naï the first time in my life, I saw a beautiful man. He had snow-white hair, just like your friends, Ryou and Bakura. His hair was braided and he had beautiful silver eyes. Naï was lithe, dressed as a prince and he had a very beautiful voice. Still, when Naï couldn't get Yami for his own, he cursed Yami to be a black swan forever. Until someone else would admit his undying love for Yami_", Atemu explained, answering Yugi's question.

"Poor Yami. And poor you off course. Yami was cursed and you could only see him at night", Yugi said softly. He remembered his dream again, he remembered how he had looked through Atemu's eyes and had seen the black swan in the lake turn to Yami, a gorgeous man whom he had drawn the face from.

Atemu softly stroked his hair, and Yugi smiled. He whiped a little bit a line and then turned his sketchbook around. A beautiful, black swan was what he had drawn for Atemu and the Prince gasped at the picture. It was Yami, his feather's beautiful as the swan looked at the setting sun, swimmin in a lake.

"I can draw more pictures if you want. I have an example now, so I can draw anytime", Yugi whispered softly as he saw Atemu softly cry. Cry over the loss he felt within in heart and the guilt, because he had never told Yami what he had wanted to tell his beautiful lover.

* * *

Thank you for reading!!! Until chapter 4, I'm going to start typing right away!

* * *


	4. Loved Swan

Hellooo!! I'm back with chapter 4!! It's a very short chapter, but I also found it very sweet!!! The story is not to an end yet, I already have that in mind, but it's going to be a happy ending. I changed the genres of this story. At least one, because it's not really a tragedy. :) There's a happy ending to this story. I just hope that everyone agrees with me after I've written it.

Have fun with chapter 4!

**

* * *

****Chapter 4,  
Loved Swan**

--

_Crimson eyes looked up at the beautiful sky. The stars were shining brightly this night and Yami loved it to watch them all. Out of boredom he had once tried to count them, but as he foolishly found out, stars didn't want to be count. Stars had their own way of fooling you and Yami smiled. He had his own ways too. He could fool everyone with the setting and rising sun. _

_Yami sighed softly and turned onto his side, away from the stars and smiling to a small bush full of red roses. His crimson eyes dreamingly clouded Yami rose up from the field of grass and softly stroked the feathersoft petals of the red roses that were blooming in the night… Yami closed his eyes sadly, walking away from the roses and crossing his arms. _

"_I know you're here, Naï. Roses don't bloom at night", Yami said, almost angry. He knew the sorcerer tried to win his heart, but Yami could only sigh and let the other confront him with it. With why he didn't love the sorcerer back. Silver eyes looked into crimson as Naï stood before Yami and the young swan looked back at him._

"_I know roses don't bloom at night, Yami. I know that", Naï said softly. Yami looked at him and took a deep breath. _

"_Then why do you let them bloom at night? It's unnatural", Yami said to Naï as he turned around to walk away. He couldn't help it, he would've wanted Naï as a friend, for Naï was very trustworthy. And very helpful as well, but Yami couldn't love this man. Naï followed Yami through the field of high grass and eventually stopped the young swan from walking any further. Naï looked at Yami and the other stared back with his crimson eyes._

"_You know why. I love you, Yami. This is a token of my love, why will you not accept it?", Naï asked as he held several roses in his hands, called forth by magic. Naï swayed his hand through the air and suddenly the sunlight shone brightly and flowers lay on the ground. Yami's clothes changed to beautifully white, fitting a King, while Naï changed his clothes to that of black leather, also fitting a King. He had a golden crown sparkling through his beautiful white hair. Naï smiled at Yami, taking the young swan's pale hand softly in his._

"_Why will you not marry me? We can rule this land, we can be there for each other. I will do anything for you, because you will love me", Naï said as he bent through his knee and held another golden crown in his hand. Yami looked at him and shook his head._

"_Why will you not release me from this curse?", he asked. Naï crushed the magic in his hand, angered by Yami's question._

"_Because you will not say yes to me!! If I have to keep you here, day and night, I will. I will ask you every night and every time you say no! What's so bad about me that you hate so much!?", Naï called out. Yami's clothes had been returned to normal. The night was back, moonlight shining in the lake._

"_I don't love you, Naï! I never will, because I can't!! And if I have to live with this curse forever, then so be it!", Yami called back to Naï, walking away. Naï looked after Yami and suddenly stopped the young swan._

"_You're as beautiful as a swan, Yami. You're my prince and now that I've cursed you… I can always watch over you", Naï said and then walked away himself. On the ground, before Yami's very eyes, he let magic paint a swan of red roses in the green grass. Yami fell down to his knees, this couldn't be happening, would he be cursed forever? _

"_Yami?", a soft voice asked suddenly. Yami looked up to see rose-red eyes look back at him. Yami's eyes widened and quickly the young swan rose up from the floor and ran over to Atemu. For nights now, Atemu would come back to the lake. Yami had asked him not to, but still the Prince came. Every night._

"_What are you doing here?", Yami softly asked. Atemu smiled._

"_Hello to you to, Yami. I thought you now knew why I come back?", Atemu asked teasingly. Yami blushed as Atemu softly stroked his cheek. Yami didn't why it happened, or how it had happened, but it had. He had given his heart to Atemu. The Prince before him had captured it and Atemu knew this. For Atemu himself could see his own heart held by Yami, as if it was made out of glass._

_Soft lips touched Yami's and Yami smiled, before he kissed back against those soft lips._

--

Yugi smiled as he drew some more. He was sitting behind the counter in the shop, but he could remember his dream perfectly fine now. And he still felt so warm inside, so content, and he wasn't even sure if it was him. As he drew some more, his grandfather helped the customers. Sometimes Yugi had watchers and then orders as well. His grandfather owned a GameShop. And within that shop you could also buy what Yugi had drawn in his life. Yugi was the best, as his grandfather usually said.

"Mommy? Can I have that one?", a small girl asked as she looked at the unicorns Yugi had made. He made every picture with his own hands, no computer added. That's why of every picture there was only one. There was the example on his room, but the real one's were sold in the shop. The one's he had made for fun were also in his room, hidden in his bookcase. At the moment though he was working on an order, someone wanted a picture of the ocean with boats and birds. Everything on it. Yugi smiled as he looked at his example. The two drawings would look a like, but never be the same.

'_Just like Yami and Atemu_', Yugi thought and smiled as he remembered the beautiful swan he had seen in his dreams. Yugi smiled some more, as he knew that Atemu watched the drawings he had made. He saw the Spirit walking around the shop, without anyone noticing, but Yugi. And Yugi kept smiling as Atemu smiled back at him.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope to see you back at chapter 5.. Sorry for the short chapter, but that does mean quick updates!!!


	5. Shining Sun

Hellooooo!! I'm back!!!

I want to thank Jisa and SRRH for reviewing the last chapter. Since SRRH has also reviewed I'm dedicating this chapter to Jisa and SRRH!!!!!

I hope you will enjoy chapter 5.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5  
Shining Sun**

--

Yugi sighed as he flipped through the pages of the book he had from the library. Atemu sat on the bed and looked at him. Yugi knew that those rose-red eyes were watching him, but he didn't look back. Not yet, anyway. He first wanted to be sure the book was really empty. And it was. Yugi had already flipped through it for five times and hadn't found a single word, thus he turned towards Atemu and sighed again.

"How come the book is empty?", Yugi asked and Atemu looked back at him. Sweetly, the Spirit smiled.

"Because my Soul is in this world now. The book doesn't carry me anymore, so it's empty. It doesn't contain my memories anymore either", Atemu said. Yugi sat down in the chair of his desk, laying the book back onto his desk, opening his laptop instead. Atemu came to stand behind him, interested in the new technology. He had been scurrying around the small house Yugi lived in and he had found all kinds of things. Interesting things, but also things he didn't understand. Atemu had given himself a heartattack after he had found a way to put the so-called radio on.

"What are you doing?", Atemu asked as he saw Yugi looking up pictures and information about swans. He could tell the younger one everything about these birds. Still, he didn't see Yugi blushing because of him. Because the Prince was so close by that his breath tickled Yugi's neck. Yugi looked directly at the screen, trying to push his blush down.

"Searching pictures which could be useful for the drawings. And to decorate everything I've written so far about my dreams", Yugi said. Atemu stared at him, a blush covering his cheeks. And that was everything it took to get another blush back on Yugi's cheeks as well.

"You are dreaming about Yami?", he asked, suddenly raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner. Should he believe this? Yugi blushed, Atemu was blunt. And possessive. Maybe Yugi should've told this with a little bit more tact.

"Not only about Yami. You are there too. I'm just watching the dream or sometimes I look through one of you guy's eyes. I feel things, but can also see and hear a lot", Yugi explained, still blushing madly. Not only of his mistake, but also of Atemu still being so close. Atemu looked at him.

"What have you seen so far?", the Prince asked. Yugi opened the page he had written so far and let Atemu read it. The Spirit read everything with interest, but the blush died down after Atemu had read nothing that was too intimate.

"I see. What do you think about Naï?", Atemu asked softly as he read the piece of the last dream Yugi had had. Yugi shrugged a little bit and sighed softly as well.

"A guy, hopelessly in love. It's wrong he forces things, but sometimes people take drastic manners", Yugi said. Atemu looked at him and then smiled.

"You sound like Yami when you say that", Atemu said softly and Yugi blushed. Maybe he had felt what Yami had when the young swan would see Naï. Still, Yugi couldn't believe that man was truly bad or anything. Yugi sighed as he closed his laptop again and looked outside.

"I'm going for a small stroll through the park. Are you coming with me?", Yugi asked softly as he looked at Atemu. The Spirit looked at the floor. He would love a walk at the moment, but then again… He wanted to be alone for a while too. True, Yugi was the only one who could see him, although he was sure that Yugi's grandfather was suspicious and that the elder knew something else resided in their house.

"Stay here then", Yugi said as he softly patted Atemu's arm and walked to the door. Atemu looked after him and frowned. He hadn't voiced his problems, nor that he wanted to stay here… Did Yugi knew? Or could the younger teen see his thoughts? Atemu shook his head as he lay down on the soft, cozy bed. He didn't need anything like this, but it was good to know he could still feel anything around him. Even though he was suppossed to be death.

--

Yugi walked along the lake that was settled in the park. It wasn't really big, but it did take a full hour to walk around it, which ment that Yugi had a full long hour to think. Yugi sighed, he had no idea what was wrong with him. Yes, he knew: he was in love. With someone who died over many centuries ago. Yugi sat down in the grass, making the full hour even longer, as he groaned deeply in despair.

"Why me!!", he called out frustrated in the least. He fell back onto the grass and closed his eyes, blocking out the setting, but still shining sun. It didn't last for a while that he could close his eyes. He knew he had to go home or else his grandfather would be worried. And so would Atemu be. Yugi pictured a worried Atemu in his head and giggled.

Then, he was poked. Twice.

Yugi sat up, groaning a little bit at the harsh pokes and one beautiful white swan looked at him. Yugi blinked and then smiled sweetly.

"Can you get rid of my problems?", Yugi asked softly as he stroked the swans head softly. The swan didn't hurt him, nor turned it away from him. With sweet black eyes the swan looked at him, cocking it's head. Then suddenly, it flapped it's strong and large wings and turned it's head towards the water. The shining sun touched the water and Yugi saw more swans. All white and he smiled. Atemu had told him that many people had called the Prince, the Swan Prince, for swans always lingered around him.

Yugi sighed. He knew that Atemu was off-limits, but he couldn't help his feelings. Nor the dreams. Every night he hoped he would dream about Atemu. And Yami.

"What's wrong with me, Little One? Am I in love with two dead guys? Maybe I should go to a shrink one of these days", Yugi said and grinned about how silly that had sounded. The swan looked at him and flapped it's wings again, gaining Yugi's attention back. The swan looked at the lake and Yugi rose up.

There, right there, in the middle of all those white swans.

A black one.

The swan had beautiful black feathers, was fully black and not on his pictures, with white feathers. The beack was red like blood and Yugi saw the swan swim around a little bit. Almost sadly it lifted it's head towards the sun and it flapped it's wings. Gaining air under those black feathers, the black swan lifted itself out of the water and half-walked, half-flew over to where Yugi was. Then, suddenly, it landed back in the water, looking back up at the shining sun, which was almost gone. Something made Yugi's inner shudder with fear and excitement. The black swan spread it's wings and was surrounded by white light all of a sudden.

"No!", Yugi called out, but he was met with one face. And one face alone. Yami. Yami with his beautiful crimson eyes. Yami with his pale skin which made Yugi want to touch it.

"_Help me_", Yami whispered, before his image was carried away with the shining sun gone. A pang shot through Yugi, but it didn't really felt of his own. And still it did.

* * *

So, I made Yugi fall in love with two dead-guys. Anyone against that?? Well, if you are.. I'm sorry, but it has to be done. The ending of this story depends on it.

**Please read: There's a lemon on the way.** Just wanted to make sure that everyone is warned. I'm not really sure which chapter yet, but then you'll see the warning back.

Anyway, thank you very much!


	6. A Soft Kiss

Helloo!!! I'm back with chapter 6 of Swan Lake. I want to thank those who have reviewed to my story!! Last chapter I got three reviews and I'm very glad with that!!!!

So, thank you **Jisa**, **SRRH** and **Yamino Tenshi 202.**

I dedicate this chapter to all of you and I hope you will enjoy. **I will warn: LEMON ON THE WAY!!! **For those who don't like lemons between Yami and Atemu. ..... Or lemons at all.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
A soft kiss**

--

Yugi ran home as fast as he could. He still couldn't believe what he had seen or if it was even real. Still, Yugi ran on. A car nearly crashed into him before he had reached home. He said a quick 'hello' to his grandfather, but ran straight upstairs. He crashed into Atemu who opened the door at hearing his drumming feet. Both the Spirit and Yugi fell on the floor, but before Yugi could raise up and get himself into another accident with the rest of his bedroom, Atemu held the younger one close to him, slowly sitting up. Then he let go.

"_Yugi. What is wrong?? You act as if you've seen a ghost_", Atemu said with a grin on his face. Yugi looked at him, trying to catch his breath. Slowly they rose up from the wooden floor and moved over to sit down on Yugi's bed. Amethyst eyes looked into rose-red ones and Yugi took a deep breath. He knew that with the next words he was going to hurt Atemu greatly, but would he keep it a secret… He didn't want to think about it, so he said what needed to be said:

"I've seen Yami".

Atemu looked at him, while Yugi looked back. Yugi had never seen someone attitude change so quickly. One moment Atemu was still grinning a little bit, but the next moment the Prince had raisen up from bed with a shocked face. Yugi bit his lip and then continued.

"I know it hurts to hear this. I understand if you don't belie-", Yugi started, but a tanned finger sealed his lips and rose-red eyes looked at him. Yugi could see the sadness in Atemu's eyes, but he could also see that the Prince believed him.

"_Tell me. How did he look like_?", Atemu asked. Yugi smiled, but sighed softly too.

"I've only seen him for maybe two seconds. He asked for my help, but he also looked exactly like in my dreams. He still looked the same as in your memories", Yugi said softly and a soft, but sad smile played on Atemu's lips.

"_He's cursed, like I am. We just can't see each other fully. We can dream, like we did when we were still 'alive'. I feel alive now too, but I'm just a Spirit. I think you've seen Yami's Spirit. When did you see him_?", Atemu asked as he lay his head on Yugi's lap. The younger one still sad on the bed, blushing madly, but with non-shaking fingers he stroked Atemu's hair.

"I saw him when the sun went down. Just two seconds, in the last light of the sun I saw him. But before that I saw a beautiful black swan. A white swan drew my attention upon him and when I saw Yami, for I was almost sure of it, I was stunned. I couldn't move for I wanted it to be true", Yugi whispered softly. Softly he still stroked Atemu's hair, but he could hear soft snoring sounds.

Still blushing madly, Yugi looked down upon the sweet, sleeping face of Atemu and softly he kissed the Spirit's forehead. He was still confused about how he could touch the Spirit, or how Atemu could touch him. Or something else in his house, like his laptop. Yugi couldn't help but sigh softly. He was also confused about the pain he had felt when Yami had dissapeared. Yugi wanted to help the two Spirits, but he had no idea how.

--

_The moonlight shone brightly upon the field of grass. Nothing was made out of Magic as Yami sat down calmly. He knew Naï wouldn't come this night, not after his refusal. Yami knew he was pretty safe to just sit there and wait. Wait until his crimson eyes met those beautiful rose-red ones. And meeting each other they did. Atemu almost crawled over to him, kissing him softly on his mouth and Yami answered the kiss by deepening it with his tongue. He traced it along the soft bottomlip and he was encouraged to come in when Atemu opened his mouth. _

_Slowly, unwillingly, they broke the kiss. They greeted each other, the moonlight enlightening each other. Atemu smiled as he kissed Yami's cheek and nibbled on the skin of Yami's neck. It was so soft, so alluring sweet. Yami moaned softly in the darkened night. Atemu smiled at him, giving Yami a soft kiss._

"_I want to show you something. Can you leave?", Atemu asked softly. Yami shook his head._

"_You know I can't leave this place. I'm bound to the lake the whole night. If I don't return, I cannot change and if that happens… We'll never see each other again", Yami whispered. Atemu sighed softly, but then nuzzled Yami softly, starting another nibble on the skin of Yami's neck. The swan pulled the Prince closer and closer. He nibbled on Atemu's earlobe, while his hands wriggled under Atemu's shirt. Soft hands roamed over his body and the heat was overwhelming. _

"_I love you", Atemu whispered in Yami's ear. Yami smiled, he loved it to hear those words, even though they couldn't break the curse. Because Yami couldn't leave this place he couldn't see other people. And because he couldn't see other people Atemu would never get the chance to say those words when other's were around. Other's had to hear his words for the curse to break. But still, Yami replied to those words with soft words of his own: "I love you too". _

_Atemu pulled Yami closer, he wanted the other to touch him, to love him. He wanted to touch and love Yami. He played with the rim of Yami's pants, while Yami kissed him passionatly. Shirts were discarded to their sides, teeth playing with skin and nipples. Grass tickling Yami's back as Atemu lay them down. Shoes and sock were taken off. Atemu was playing with the soft skin of Yami's stomach, while the swan moaned in delight. Working off each other's pants they could only look at each other. They took in each other's beauty, their body, their arrousals and both smirked. This was perfect, this was love. _

"_Make me… Take me", Yami said as he encircled his legs around Atemu's waist. Atemu rubbed his own member against Yami's. Moans were heard would someone listen. _

"_It hurts", Atemu whispered. He cared about Yami, he didn't want the swan to get hurt, but he wanted this so badly as well. He wanted Yami to feel the love he felt for the swan. He wanted to be with Yami forever. _

"_To Hell with pain. I love you more", Yami said and pulled Atemu's lips onto his own. Lust took over as Atemu slowly pushed inside Yami. Just the tip and Yami shuddered, softly giving a moan of pain and pleasure. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, but to Hell with that too. _

"_More!", Yami ordered and Atemu pushed in. The heat was almost too much and Yami was so thight. It almost hurt to push further in, his member being teased by Yami's thight entrance. Yami bit his lip, his legs thightening around Atemu's waist as the Prince made sure he was fully inside Yami. Yami moaned as Atemu pulled back. It felt so good. Bodily fluids, other than blood which didn't appear, made sure Atemu got easier in and out of Yami with every thrust. By now, Yami was screaming his name in full pleasure, combined with slight pain. _

"_So good!!", Atemu called out as he drove himself inside Yami again. He heard Yami scream again, the swan still making sure that Atemu hit that sensitive spot that made his lover forget the pain. Yami called his name again and followed by that call was seed. It splashed against Atemu's stomach when the prince thrusted inside Yami once more, releasing his own seed with a scream of his own. _

_It was hot, it was extremely hot around them. Atemu collapsed on top of Yami, trying to be gentle, but he was exhausted. Yami's legs had fallen to the floor and after a while of catching their breaths, Atemu pulled out of Yami. The swan moaned for the loss, but when Atemu kissed him softly, Yami knew it was for the better._

_Both walked over to the lake, kissing and just being with each other, as they swam in the cool water. Washing themselves clean a soft kiss always shared._

_--_

_

* * *

_

I'm glad that you guys read chapter 6. Please review, but I guess I don't have to ask that, ne?? Still, the ending is coming closer. Only three chapters, maybe four. I hope that the ending won't dissapoint everyone and I'll see you back at chapter 7.

Oh, just so that you know. I'll say this in chapter 7 as well, but I don't want you guys to be confused... Yugi is dreaming this, not Atemu.


	7. Touch

Hellloooo!!! Sorry for the long wait, but I had no idea how to go on really!!! Now I have and I hope to have the chapters up very frequently!!!! We're nearing an almost end, just a few (maybe three) more chapters!!!

I hope you will enjoy chapter 7!!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 7,  
Touch**

--

Yugi washed his face. When he looked in the mirror he sighed softly. Just a day before and then this night. That beautiful dream. Yugi still felt warm inside, even though it was three hours ago since he woke up. His heart beating in his chest, panting like he had run miles and then that warm fuzzy feeling. Yugi washed his face again when he felt the blush coming up again. It didn't work anymore. He couldn't get his head off of it.

"_Yugi? What are you doing?? Shouldn't you be drawing?_", Atemu softly asked. Yugi stirred, his backbone straight and his eyes wide. He turned to look at a friendly face with rose-red eyes and a friendly smile with a questioning edge to it. Yugi looked down and walked passed by Atemu without answering the question. Atemu blinked and looked after Yugi.

"_Yugi?_", he asked.

"I can't draw right now!! I'll draw naked people having sex!!!", the younger male called out before slamming his door shut. Atemu rose an eyebrow and then shook his head, clearly stating to himself he had heard wrong. He walked through the door, one of the things he could do being a Spirit, but with that he scared Yugi even more. Even though the youngling was used to it. Atemu sighed as he walked over to Yugi.

"_What is wrong?_", he asked friendly, but Yugi avoided him. His eyes, his hands and Atemu as a whole. Yugi walked away from Atemu and shook his head.

"Yami wouldn't like it if I would touch you. Or you me", Yugi murmured. Atemu looked at him and sat down on the bed. Yugi stood almost on the other end of his room and Atemu knew it wouldn't help if he came closer. Clearly something had happened.

"_I'm sure that Yami wouldn't mind if I would touch your shoulder in comfort, Yugi. You're helping the both of us, neither me nor Yami can be angry because you touch us. And beside, you are not only touching us physically, but also mentally. At least, I am touched by the courage you possess. I am touched by the sweetness and kindness you possess. I am touched by how much you want to help Yami and me_", Atemu said. Yugi looked up at him, not avoiding eye-contact, but seeing if everything that Atemu had said was true.

"I dreamed again", Yugi whispered and he blushed. Atemu patted the sheets next to him, indicating that Yugi would sit down, but Yugi didn't. He only sighed softly.

"_Go on_", Atemu said.

"I'm still warm inside. Still touched by how much love I've seen. I am afraid that what you wished for didn't come true. I've seen you… and Yami", Yugi whispered. Atemu looked at him and then rose-red eyes widened and a fierce blush covered Atemu's tanned cheeks. Atemu knew what Yugi was talking about and he looked away.

"That's why", Yugi murmured.

"_I understand, but it's not your fault, Yugi. These dreams of yours are from forces higher than just seeing me. Some people out there are willingly to make you understand what Yami and I had in our lives. I cannot blame you, nor can Yami_", Atemu said softly and he rose up from Yugi's bed to walk over to the younger male. Softly he hugged Yugi and the other did stirr for a minute and then rested in Atemu's arms. It felt so good, so comfortable, so wanting.

"_I cannot ask you to forget what you've seen, but please, don't tell anyone_", Atemu asked softly. Yugi circled his own arms around Atemu.

"Never. It's our secret", the younger one said and Atemu smiled.

--

The sun went down. It was beautiful, how the sky darkened and coloured with red, orange and purple-like blue. Yugi smiled as he stood beside the lake. There was no one, everyone was inside their own houses. Eating, laughing and he stood there with Atemu, waiting. For days they had waited, for days they had seen the sun set at the lake and they had seen the white swans, but never Yami.

Since Yugi had come home with the message that he had seen Yami, the black swan hadn't shown up. Atemu and Yugi were better friends now, Atemu had accepted that Yugi had dreams and he always listened to them, if Yugi was willingly to tell. If not, then Atemu long knew. Then he had seen Yugi woke up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating, but Yugi never acted like before.

Yugi smiled as he saw the breeze play with the Spirit. It still amazed him, but Yugi could only smile. In the sky the moon was appearing. Clearly close to full moon, very close. Yugi watched the sun go down further and then suddenly, Atemu stepped forward. Yugi looked at the water and smiled. A black swan landed in the cool liquid and looked up at Atemu, who stood close by. Yami swam over to the shore and the sun went down.

White light emitted from the cursed Spirit, but when the light was gone, Yami stood at the shore, smiling lovingly at Atemu. Crimson eyes locked with rose-red ones and the two Spirits embraced each other.

"_I missed you. I love_", were the shared words from both of them. Yugi smiled, he felt warm inside, so calm. As if nothing could go wrong. He could only watch the couple and feel their love. He pictured it in his mind and made sure he would draw this beautiful sight. It was worth not-sharing with the world and just keep it for himself. Softly Yami shared a kiss with Atemu and Yugi blushed, maybe he shouldn't be watching this, but it was so beautiful.

"_Please, Atemu. Listen to me_", Yami softly said, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts. Hot tears streamed down Yami's cheeks and Atemu looked at him. His rose-red eyes were confused and Yami bit his lip.

"_Come back tomorrow. Then you and I can live together_", Yami murmured.

"_Yugi can listen to our words. I will tell you now how much I love you, from the depths of my heart and Soul. I love you Yami_", Atemu said and he looked at Yugi. Yugi nodded and they looked at Yami, who started to cry harder. He hugged Atemu close to him and Atemu embraced him thightly as well.

"_That won't work anymore. We're both cursed, but differently. I don't know why, but come back tomorrow. I've been dreaming about the full moon. Tomorrow is full moon, please come back to me_", Yami begged, his hands clenching Atemu's shirt thightly. He didn't want to let go, but the night had started. The night, which took everything away from him.

"Atemu will come back. You two belong together and nobody can deny that. Don't worry Yami, we'll be back tomorrow", Yugi said softly. Yami smiled at him, his crimson eyes shining.

"_Thank you_", he whispered, but now that the sun was fully down. No other colour than the blackness of the night, the Spirit vanished in thin air. Yugi caught Atemu in a soft embrace, the Prince crying onto his shoulder for the love he lost. For the second time.

* * *

This is the ending of chapter 7!! Sorry for the short chapter, but all the chapters are like this. I might make two parts of chapter 8 and 9. They're called _Swan Prince, Part 1_ and _Swan Prince, part 2_.

I wonder if anyone can guess what will happen?? I hope to hear from you!  
And I hope to post _Iggligliot_ soon too!


	8. Swan Prince, part 1

I'm sooooo sorry it took me so looooong to update!! But please, don't kill me. For I bring a new chapter!! I bring you chapter 8 of Swanlake and the beginning of the end. Yesyes, just two more chapters and then this story is finished. I know what I want to write, just... I have to write them. I hope to have them finished soon though!!!! :)

I hope you will enjoy chapter 8 as much as the other chapters. The secret is revealed!!

**Chapter 8  
Swan Prince, part 1**

--

Atemu had made Yugi sleep. And true, Yugi had been tired. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. Something deep within him was pulling at him when he saw Atemu or Yami alone. And when he had seen them together... It had felt as if he had been ripped apart and still he had been so happy. He had been filled by warmth he had never experienced before.

Yugi was awake as the sun shone in his face. Still, he kept his eyes closed and he listened to the sounds around him. Outside were the birds singing their songs. Inside and downstairs was his Grandfather, probably fixing diner before he would call Yugi to come and eat some. And in his room was him, breathing and awaiting his alarmclock to ring, while he heard light footsteps. Lighter than normally and he knew that Atemu was 'walking' on his carpet. Off course Atemu was more floating and Yugi wasn't sure what he was hearing, but he knew it was Atemu. And he knew somehow that the Prince was pacing back and forth.

"Atemu?", he asked softly and he opened up his amethyst eyes to view what was before him. He had guessed correctly: Atemu was pacing around his room. Sometimes the Prince would look outside and murmur something. Yugi smiled because he loved Atemu being like this. And still, it was not his love alone. Then, Atemu looked at him suddenly and smiled his friendly smile.

"_Yugi. You're awake_", Atemu said softly and walked over to the bed. Yugi yawned and stretched, before sitting up straight and smiling too.

"Yes. I see you are too", he said to Atemu and Atemu sighed.

"_I couldn't sleep. It takes so long_", the Prince murmured longingly. Yugi softly rubbed Atemu's shoulder and Atemu smiled to him.

"Eventually we will see him again", Yugi said and then suddenly his Grandfather's call came upstairs. Atemu walked through the door to get downstairs, while he gave Yugi some privacy to dress up and shut off his damned alarm. Yugi muttered a little bit about his Grandfather ruïning the moment, but then he reminded himself that Atemu was not his. Yugi took a quick shower before finally dressing up and coming downstairs, backpack in hand.

He hated going to school at a day like this, but he couldn't tell his Grandfather he had to help to dead Spirits. Who were cursed as well. He would be awaiting a shrink before he had been done telling his story. Softly Yugi giggled and his Grandfather looked at him. Yugi looked back at him innocently, but giggled again.

--

Atemu had gone to school too, together with Yugi. Not that it helped him much, but since he wasn't exactly bound to Yugi's house, Atemu could go anywhere with Yugi. And he hadn't been outside that much yet. The Spirit was annoying sometimes, but Yugi couldn't blame him. His head wasn't with school either, but rather with this evening. He had no idea what would happen. How it would happen. What he was suppossed to do.

Yugi looked at Atemu for a minute and sighed softly. The Spirit was looking at the sun, almost trying to force it down. Yugi giggled softly, trying not to let everyone hear him, but Jonouchi still looked his way. Why not? Jonouchi's best friend was watching the outside sun a little bit too much, which was unnerving Jonouchi to no end. Normally Yugi paid attention and would keep trying to keep Jonouchi awake during class. Now it was like the whole world was turned up side down. Anzu looked at Jonouchi who rose his shoulders and shook his head.

Anzu sighed softly, but didn't say anything. They would ask Yugi later.

--

"Bye! I gotta go!!", Yugi called out. He hugged his friends one time each and then run off, before Ryou, Jonouchi or Malik could say a thing. Yugi kept running, even when Atemu came to float beside him.

"_Yugi... You could have said goodbye. We still have time_", the Spirit said softly. Yugi shook his head.

"No, I couldn't. They would start to ask questions. Questions I cannot answer, not yet that is. Maybe when this is over I can tell... But when I do, I might be declared insane. Still, I wouldn't have regrets", Yugi said and he stopped at the lake. The water was moving in the small breeze, which was not only playing with the trees. White swans and one single black one were swimming around. Atemu stood beside Yugi.

"_He's beautiful_", Atemu murmured and he kneeled down at the edge of the water. Yami rose from the water, moving his wings and walking over the surface. He sunk down before Atemu and Yugi and Atemu stroked the small head. Other swans were coming too and Yugi felt how he was softly poked. Yugi laughed and stroked the soft feathers. And then suddenly, they went away again. Only Yami remained, who was still in the water. Yugi looked at the sun, but he had to shield his eyes against a blinding light. From the horizon came a white light and Yugi was blown onto his back by the force of it.

When he sat up again, he saw Yami cuddling Atemu senseless on the grass floor. And then someone else got his attention. While he left the two Spirits to greet each other he walked over to a lady in white. Her dress was made of white feathers and her hair was tied in a braid. The white braid lay over her shoulder, which was bare. Long white sleeves draped over her arm, but Yugi looked into the green gems people called eyes. They shone with love and sorrow.

"Who are you? My name is Yugi", Yugi said softly. The lady looked at him and Atemu softly nudged Yami who sat up and smiled.

"_Nana-sama_", Yami called out and he rose from the floor to greet the woman in front of them. Atemu rose up too and rose an eyebrow to Yami in question.

"_Hello, Yami-kun. It's nice to see you again_", Nana said softly. Yami smiled and looked at Yugi and Atemu.

"_This is Nana. She's Naï's mother and the Moonlady_", Yami said. He came to stand next to Atemu again and the Prince hugged him thightly. Yugi was still confused, but inside of him he didn't feel only that. He felt more. Love, want and also confuse, but not his own. Nana sighed softly suddenly and looked at the setting sun.

"_We do not have much time. Yugi, please come here. You are the one who needs to help Yami and Atemu get rid of this curse. The curse my son gave them. I am here to help you, to give you the information you need, but it's up to you to help them_", Nana said softly. Yugi looked at her and then at Yami and Atemu.

"Then... What do I need to do?", Yugi asked and even Atemu looked at Nana confused. He didn't understand either and when he looked at Yami, he saw that his lover was as confused as they were.

"_You need to break the curse, for you are the Swan Prince_", Nana said.

* * *

As I said, the secret is revealed. So, what will Yugi do?? He will help them off course, but how??  
Sorry for my ranting **Thank you all for the reviews though!!! I love you girls!! (and guys, if I have the gender wrong....)**

I hope to have chapter 9 done soon. And chapter 10 too off course. And about Iggligliot: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... but I have a slight to major writer's block for that one. When I'm finished with this story I will work on it!!

Please review!


	9. Swan Prince, part 2

Helloo!! I'm back with another chapter!! **Thank you very much for all the reviews!!! **Suddenly I get so many... And there's only one more chapter to write. Which I hope to have posted soon!! I know what I want... Lucky me!!

Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. It's not much, but still... It's something.

We're nearing an end.  
Please Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
The Swan Prince, part 2**

--

Yugi stared. Yugi gaped. Yugi's eyes were wide open and his mouth was as well. And all the teen did was staring at the Moonlady in front of him. Until Atemu elbowed him back to the present. Yugi rubbed his side, trying to glare at the Spirit, but Yami chuckled at the lack of danger. And all Nana did was smiling.

"_I know this might be a shock for you_", she whispered softly. Then she continued; "_But we do not have much time. The sun is almost down and it's horrible if something might happen to one of the Spirits. After this night, it will almost be impossible to reunite them_", was what she said. Now she had more attention than before, if that was possible.

"Why? Why me??", Yugi asked suddenly, looking from Nana to Yami and Atemu. Atemu rose his shoulders, nor he or Yami did know. Nana sighed softly and looked at the sun going down.

"_Because you are the Swan Prince, not Atemu. You are the one who carries both the Souls of Atemu and Yami. After they died the curse bound them to this world, but a part of their Soul died. And then came back... In you_", Nana started. Atemu rose an eyebrow.

"_That's impossible. I know that my Soul was kept in that book, because I cursed myself to that. I loved Yami so much that I swore to find him again_", Atemu said. Nana nodded.

"_That's true, my Prince. But what you didn't know was that this part that died made sure it would find Yami. Because the Souls were attatched to each other they were able to find one another. Yami found you, and you found Yami. But that went through Yugi_", Nana explained, earning confused faces. Then Yugi opened his mouth.

"You want to tell me that I have two Souls in my body? And that one Soul is a part from Atemu and the other is from Yami?? How's that even possible?? I'm just me, Yugi", he said. Yami nodded, he thought Yugi to be right. The young teen was not really him, nor Atemu. Was this what you got when you combined two Souls? Or... was it different?

"_True, you are Yugi. But the Souls within you are combined now, so they make up a whole new personality. They make you, Yugi. And now, you have to save both these Spirits by giving up one Soul. With that you can make the curse differently, so Atemu and Yami can be together. This is what needs to happen after the reïncarnation had started,the day you were made to live. If these Souls stay within you, you will die and then Atemu and Yami will vanish. Until another time someone else will help them_", Nana said.

Yami let go of Atemu and grabbed Yugi's hands.

"_Please, Yugi! I don't want that. I don't want you to die, but I don't want to wait any longer either. You will live. I'm sure of that. And I know I'm selfish, but I've waited so long_", Yami said. Yugi looked at him, nodding.

"The two of you have lived too long. I agree. It's not completly selfish, Yami. It's what your heart is telling you", Yugi murmured and then looked at Nana.

"_You will live indeed. And the part you give up, will return to you_", Nana said softly. Yugi looked at Yami and then at Atemu too.

"How is this possible? I don't possess Magic, but I do want to help you! But how?? I don't know how to give up a Soul and frankly, I'm scared to. I have to give up Yami or Atemu. I don't want to hurt your feelings. I can't choose", Yugi said. Nana stayed out of the conversation. She knew the young teen would eventually help, but she was afraid the help wouldn't be on time. Atemu and Yami looked at him.

"_You cannot hurt our feelings, Yugi. This is what we want. We want to be together and we want you to stay alive. We don't want our Souls to kill you_", Atemu said. He softly stroked Yugi's cheek and Yugi felt all warm inside, but it was Yami who blushed and looked at Atemu.

"_I felt that_", he said. Atemu looked at him and brushed his hand across Yami's cheek as well. Yugi, on the other hand, lay his hand on his own cheek. Feeling how it was brushed and his fingers were tingling.

"I think I understand. I don't know what to do, but I want to help you. You're my friends now, very dear friends. And I don't want you guys to be alone anymore", Yugi murmured. He smiled sweetly and looked at Nana. She looked back at him, from the dissapearing sun. The night was almost there and the full moon shone brightly at the skies already.

"What is it I need to do?", Yugi asked.

"_A wish. A single wish to undo the curse and make sure that Yami and Atemu can be together again. It's like a spell. Just do what your heart is telling you. And remember you are the Swan Prince. You do possess Magic, Yugi, but it will only show tonight_", Nana said and with that she vanished. There was no trace left of the Moonlady, nor the mother of Naï. Atemu looked at Yugi and so did Yami. The young teen looked at the Spirits.

"I have no idea if this will work. And I have no idea who to give up. I let fate deside", Yugi said. He hugged the Spirits one more time, feeling whole as one. Then he let go of them and closed his eyes. His fingers were tingling, his heart was beating hard against his ribs. Yugi took a deep breath and he felt a single tear slip down his cheek.

_Love of Heart  
__Love of Soul  
__Feathers black  
__Give it back_

Yugi felt all warm and tingly inside. He screamed as something deep within him was ripped away from him. He felt a warmth near him, as his concious slipped. He tried to stay awake, but it was impossible. The warmth left and then returned. Feathersoft touches were given to his cheek and he felt soft nibbles in his hair.

"_Thank you_", was what he heard last.

* * *

Okay.. People will not like me now... But who can guess what happened??!! I hope no one, because then I have made a mistake in my surprise....

Anyway.. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter (even though it was short) and will watch out for the next chapter. **The Last One**... Maybe that will be my chaptertitle.. I have no idea yet.. still... this one is a little bit too cliche?? what do you guys think??

I hope to hear from you!!


	10. I Dream

Hello my lovely readers who bear with me!!!!!

Sorry, I had to say that. I mean, I had to update this story a lot sooner than today, but I couldn't!!! I had the chapter done, but wasn't happy with it. Then I rewrote it like, 3 times. And now, after the 4th time.... I think I'm statisfied.....

This is a sad, not so nice chapter. **So this is a WARNING: people die.** Just wanted you guys to know. How else will this story be finished. Don't worry, the ending is happy and sappy and sad too. But I really like it this way. I might change it one time, but not now. Depends on my reviews!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed to my story! It was lovely to read all my reviews, even though it were not much reviews I got. They were still very wanted and I will cherise them. YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!

Another YAAY! perhaps, because this is the final chapter! Okay, maybe not so YAAY! for all my readers, but I wanted to finish!!! :)

**ANOTHER WARNING: everybody who was reading/is reading Iggligliot....... (pause).... I will not continue for a while. This is because I have other matters to attend to and I don't feel like writing that story now. I have much difficult things with writing the next chapters. I'm very sorry. I will start a new story soon, I hope. So please, await that one!!**

Hihi!!!! This chapter has more words than 1500. So.. It's a little bit longer and I hope you guys enjoy!!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 10  
****I Dream**

--

_The night had long fallen, softly he kissed his lover. Yami kissed back, but when he and Atemu broke apart, he softly pushed the Prince away from him._

"_You must leave, now", Yami said. He was worried about his lover. Naï could return any moment. There was no questioning about it. They would be in trouble, they already were. Atemu looked at him. _

"_I know. Until tomorrow, my Swan", Atemu whispered in Yami's ear. The Swanling chuckled softly and a smal blush crept up his cheeks. Atemu smiled and kissed the tip of Yami's nose once more, before letting go of him and walking into the forest. _

"_I saw", a voice said. Atemu stopped, but he didn't show himself. Naï hadn't talked to him, but to Yami, still... Atemu stopped and turned around to see what Naï ment. Yami was facing the white-haired male with a questioning look, but his crimson eyes betrayed him. The Swanling knew what Naï was talking about. _

"_What?", Yami asked, hoping to hide his fears. Naï walked over to him and Atemu kept quiet. He couldn't do anything now. If it was something else that Naï had seen, then Yami was still save. Would it be different, then he would come out and protect Yami against the white-haired young man. _

_The moon shone down upon them. It was full and watching the process. Naï looked at Yami and the Swanling looked back at the sorcerer._

"_A kiss from your reflection. I knew something was going on, but not this... Are you betraying me, my love?", Naï asked. Yami cocked his head and rose an eyebrow. _

"_Love?? I am not your lover, Naï. It is Prince Atemu who has caputered my heart, not you", Yami said. He was calm, but deep within him he feared what would happen next. Would Naï curse at him and do nothing... or would something worse happen... with Atemu? Naï stepped back from Yami and drew the sword that hung at his hips. Yami looked at it and then away from Naï. Would the sorcerer dare to kill him? The one he calls 'Love' all the time? Yami snorted inwardly, he didn't think so. _

"_I see", was the only reply to the one of Yami. The Swanling saw how the sword glinstered in the moonlight and Yami held his breath. So Naï did dare..._

"_YAMI!!", came a call, for Yami it seemed so far away, but Atemu stepped in front of him within seconds. Yami was panting, so was Atemu, who had stopped Naï's sword with his own. Silver against silver and rose-red eyes looking directly into those of Naï._

"_You will not harm him", Atemu said. Naï looked at the Prince and snorted. _

"_And if I will not get him, then nobody will", Naï said. Atemu's eyes widened when a flash of Magic tore him from the ground. Almost like a doll he was thrown into the air and he came in contact with the ground rather harshly. Atemu had lost his sword and he knew he was bleeding somewhere, but a cry of pain made him turn over... to see Yami being stabbed by Naï's weapon. Yami stood in mid-turn, as if he had tried to run to Atemu. _

"_Yami!!", Atemu called out. Yami's breath hitched when the sword was pulled back and out of his body. Atemu made his way to Yami, picking the fallen Swan of the harsh ground. _

"_No... NO!!! Don't die, please!!", Atemu called out. He didn't even notice that Naï was watching from a distant. He didn't care about anything anymore, but Yami. The one he loved was dying in his arms. _

"_I... will miss you", Yami murmured as he lay against Atemu's chest._

"_I love you! I love you! Please!! Let somebody listen!!", Atemu called out, over and over again. Even when Yami gone. The Lake had glinstered white for a moment, but Atemu hadn't noticed. He couldn't stop crying and calling out to no one._

"_I LOVE YOU!!!!!"_

--

Amethyst eyes blinked open and with a gasp Yugi woke up. For a few minutes he lay gasping for air, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had lost something... someone...

As he ignored every ounce of pain from his body, Yugi pulled his knees against his chest and cried. There was nothing more he could do, but crying. He had lost something deep within him. He would never be able to write down what it was or how it felt like, but it was more than horrible and painful. There was something empty, something gone, and Yugi couldn't help but cry over the loss he would never be able to explain.

The door opened slowly and Yugi's grandfather made his way into Yugi's room. Carefully the elder sat down beside Yugi and he hugged the small teen. Solomon didn't ask, nor did he talk. He just held his grandson against him as he felt his shirt turning wet of the salty tears Yugi was crying.

Within some time, Yugi stopped and just leaned against him. Yugi didn't say anything, he just looked around his room and slowly wondered how he got here. He remembered passing out from pain, but he had no idea where Atemu or Yami were.

"Grandpa? How did I get home?", Yugi asked calmly after a few minutes of thinking. Solomon looked at Yugi and gave a small smile.

"Your friends brought you home. Jonouchi was carrying you while Ryou was banging the door like an idiot", Solomon said and chuckled softly at the memory of Ryou banging the door. Yesterday evening Solomon hadn't laughed, nor slept. Ryou and Jonouchi were still in the house too and Yugi looked up at them when he heard the door open up slightly. Ryou's brown eyes looked worriedly at him, while honeybrown eyes were casted towards Solomon in a questioning manner.

"Come in. It's okay, I won't faint", Yugi said softly. Before he had closed his mouth he was hugged to death by Ryou and Jonouchi soon followed after.

"We were so worried. We found you at the lake surrounded by two black swans! Jonouchi could barely get you away from them, but they let us. They had been watching over you, Yugi!! WE WERE SO WORRIED!!!!", Ryou cried out. Yugi closed his ajar mouth and smiled slightly. He patted Ryou's back and the three of them stayed in that position for a while. Ryou hugging Yugi, Jonouchi supporting Yugi.

And still, there was that empty whole in Yugi's heart.

--

The sun was going down slowly. Just like all those evenings before this one. Just like all those centuries so long ago. Just like the coming evenings, in the future. But they would never be better. With a sigh, Yugi looked down at the sun's reflection in the water. His grandfather had almost refused to let him go the Lake alone, but it had been necessary. He had to say goodbye.

"I dreamed. I saw Yami die and you too, Atemu. But that was only last night. You were sick, Atemu, but still you wrote down those words of love for Yami. It was sweet and sad...", Yugi said and he cried a little bit. He whiped the tears away and carefully he held the small book from the library to his chest. He treasured it now. He loved it.

Amethyst eyes watched the sun go down. A small, sweet smile lingered on Yugi's face as he saw two Black Swans swimming closely to each other. He didn't stop watching, not even when someone came to stand beside him. A tingling shot through his body, but Yugi kept watching the darkened water and it's wrinkles.

"Beautiful, isn't it?", a sudden voice asked, male. Yugi had never heard that voice before, but it made him curious to whom stood beside him. The voice was sweet and not too low. It was calming and making Yugi tingle all over his body.

"It is", Yugi answered, not knowing if they ment the same. The two men turned at the same moment and amethyst eyes widened with shock. Before Yugi stood a male from his height with his exact hair and equal large eyes. The colour was different though, more reddish-purple with a glint in the irisses. The skin was a soft tan, but not too dark, just perfect.

But those reddish-purple eyes looked back at Yugi with the same shock. The other's mouth was slightly open and Yugi could hear something from over those lips, but he couldn't understand it. Then a hand was extended to him and Yugi took it. Yugi stood opposite the other male, tingling all over his body, feeling as on fire.

"My name is Heba. I was called to this place", the young man said.

"I'm Yugi. It's me who was calling you", Yugi said, a blush covering his face. Two arms embraced him softly and a nose burried in Yugi's hair. Yugi closed his eyes content and comfortable. Closing his arms around Heba's body, Yugi felt complete.

The whole was gone.

* * *

This is the ending!!!!! I know that not everyone might be pleased with this cliché ending and all, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't kill all of them, that would be sad and than my world would end. So, this is the ending!! :)

I hope that everybody will review soon!! And that I will get a few readers for my next story!  
Please, dry tears when needed!! I'll kill myself when I make people cry.

Until next time!!!! (cliché, so see.. everything is cliché hahahahahahhahahaha XD)


End file.
